galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine
Elaine (エレイン) was an A.I. and the main computer for the Airport Terminal military base in Galerians: Ash. It was managed by Lilia Pascalle and it's computer core was in Lab No. 1. She controlled all functions of the fallout shelter and her system was capable of recognizing any enemy Galerians that entered the base. Elaine also had a GPS map and radioactivity system which Rion Steiner had access to using the Elaine mobile communicator given to him by Lilia. Unlike Dorothy, Elaine did not possess any sentience or self-assembly as those types of computers were outlawed after Dorothy rebelled against humanity. In addition, her voice sounds robotic and much like a stereotypical female computer voice. Elaine was voiced by Miho Yamada in Japanese. When Rion first awakens in the Hyper-Sleep Room, Elaine alerts the base to the presence of an enemy Galerian. Afterwards, Romero uses Elaine to detail the exact location of Parano and she shows him a surveillance camera video of the Last Galerian within the lower levels. Despite protests from Romero, Rion ends up going to Parano's location in order to defend the base. Before this, Lilia gives Rion the Elaine communicator in addition to a new Beeject. After Parano's defeat, Lilia speaks with Rion through the communicator and tells him that Elaine confirmed that the Galerian reaction is no longer presence in addition to Romero angrily yelling at Rion. After Rion returns with the others, Elaine sounds off the alarm again and reports that the Galerians have attacked the place at three separate locations. Rion once against assists the military but it is the player's choice as to which location he will defend. Later, when Rion returns from the Mushroom Tower data world, Lilia tells him that the computer information he obtained from the computer terminals can be cracked but she needs Rion to connect Elaine with another computer in order to speed up the analysis. However, Parano ends up attacking the base again and Rion goes to confront him, fearing that the enemy is trying to destroy the supporting computer. After Parano gets defeated for the second time, Rion goes and finally connects Elaine to the support computer. Lilia then floods the area with a gel that seals the room in order to prevent the enemy from getting inside. After Rion escapes from Nitro's trap in the data world, he learns from Lilia that Ash managed to hack into Elaine and that is when they lost him. Lilia also explains to him that in order to get into Elaine's network, it's necessary to pass a DNA check to confirmed permitted access. This type of connection is also standard and she says that it cannot be easily bypassed. She also suggests that someone must've given their DNA data to Ash and Rion asks if it's a traitor. Lilia confirms this and that the traitor is also someone who is still alive since Elaine automatically rejects anyone who is dead. Because the shelter's computer network is no longer safe, Lilia disconnects the transporter and her terminal from Elaine's network and also tells Rion that she will never leave his side again. Rion, now injected with the password, then enters into the data world. When Rion returns to the shelter after his final trip to the data world, he finds out that the entire base has been destroyed and is now flooded with enemies. Pat contacts Rion and tells him the traitor that allowed Ash to hack into Elaine was Romero and that he kidnapped Lilia. If Rion enters Lab No.1, he will see Elaine's computer core destroyed and just barely working. After leaving the shelter behind, Rion and Pat then fly to the refinery in pursuit of the traitor Romero and also to save Lilia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:AI Computers